The present invention relates to the making of copper or copper alloy hollows to be used, for instance, for heat exchange purposes (e.g., cooling) in generators.
A known method proceeds by press-working a copper blank or billet over a mandrel tool in order to obtain a hollow blank which is subsequently drawn to the desired final dimensions. British Pat. No. 1 099 850, for instance, proposes such a method in that particularly a copper billet is extruded to obtain a hollow with a rectangular cross section and at least two longitudinal channels or bores. The known method is not directly suitable for making sections or profiles with interrupted channels, ducts or bores.